This invention relates to a method of making a knocked-down flat preform for a regular slotted shipping and display container having a tray and a shroud. A regular slotted container is a universal case or box. Functionally, the container is a two-part case in which one part is a shroud and one part is a tray and the shroud is separable from the tray which serves as a displayable case.
The invention relates to a method of making a shipping and display container comprising multiple parts assembled in such a manner as to provide a display tray as part of the container which can be packed on conventional regular slotted container brand (RSC) case packers. This eliminates the need for special case packing equipment such as tray formers, tray makers and lidders to produce a displayable container. Also, only one knocked-down flat (KDF) magazine may be utilized associated with the method of the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved method of making a preform for a regular slotted shipping and display container having a tray and a shroud which is adapted for use with a conventional regular slotted container case packer.